Strong Enough
by dreamer82687
Summary: Most of her life Theresa has wondered who killed her father. She turns to Fox to help her find out who and when she is diagnosed with cancer, she asks Fox to help her push Ethan away so that he doesn't have to go through the hell of chemo. (Therox)
1. 01

*Flashback*  
  
10 Years Ago  
  
"What's that you have in your hand Theresa?" A young Fox asked.  
  
"Its a book that mama bought for me." Theresa said proudly.  
  
"What's it about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Its about how no matter what happens to you, you can close your eyes and everything disappears." she said wishfully.  
  
"I think I should leave now, you have that wishful look in your eye." he said teasing her.  
  
Theresa smiled and ran up to him. "Last one to the gazebo is a chicken." she said starting to run.  
  
"That would be you!" he yelled as he ran behind her.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Theresa?" Ethan said waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
Theresa was instantly snapped out of her daydream and looked at Ethan. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." she said smiling.  
  
"About what?" he asked putting his arms around her.  
  
"I hate to say this, but it wasn't about you, it was about Fox." she said.  
  
He took his arms from around her and looked at her, "Fox? What about Fox?"  
  
"Just a memory about when we played tag in this exact spot."  
  
"Oh." he said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"You didn't think that...Ohhh." She said laughing and looking at him, "You were scared that I was thinking about Fox in a different way, weren't you. You were jealous for a second because you thought that I was in love with your brother."  
  
Ethan smiled, "Maybe just a LITTLE jealous."  
  
"Mhmm. And besides, no ones seen your brother in forever." she said snuggling into his arms. "I love to know that I made you jealous."  
  
"And I love to know that you're all mine." he said.  
  
"Me too." she whispered. She sighed and sank her head into Ethan's chest. Life was perfect.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Bye Mama!" Theresa yelled behind her as she closed the door to the Lopez-Fitzgerald cottage. She was on her way to work at the Crane Industries when something unexpected happened.   
  
She had arrived in the parking lot and was walking towards the entrance when a black SUV slammed on its brakes, blocking her from getting to the door. She looked curiously at the SUV, but could see no faces because the windows were tinted. Suddenly someone with dark black glasses rolled down the window.  
  
"Get in the car." they ordered.  
  
"What?" she asked completely off guard. "Why?"  
  
"Its about your father." they said.  
  
Theresa just stared at the person and didn't say a word. She thought it through and quickly jumped into the car.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa was brought into an abandoned warehouse and many questions began to rise. "Where am I? Why can't you just tell me why I'm here? If you hurt me I'll sue you." she threatened. She then looked at the men who hadn't said a word and added, "Do you even talk? Cause I'm quiet scared right now. I mean, being picked up by someone I don't know and-" She was cut off when she looked up to see who was standing in front of her. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked a little closer and then gasped. "Fox?"  
  
"Theresa!" Fox exclaimed smiling brightly. "Its been so long."  
  
"Yeah, it has." she said still stunned as he twirled her around.  
  
Fox finally put her down and looked at her, "How has everything been going ever since I left?"  
  
"Crazy."  
  
Fox gave Theresa a confused glance and motioned for the men to leave the room. "What's wrong Theresa?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Fox." she said repeating herself. "My fathers disappears and then so do you without leaving a note or anything."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry about your Dad, but I had to leave." he said sighing.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't stand living here anymore." he replied.  
  
"I was your best friend." she said with tears in her eyes. "I needed my best friend through all of that and you weren't even here."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for that." he said putting his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Theresa shrugged his arms off of her shoulders and just glared at him. "Why am I even here?"  
  
"I know something about your father."   
  
"What about him?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I think that if you work with me, we can find out who killed him." he replied.  
  
"What kind of work?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet."  
  
"Well when you do find out," she said turning around, "give me a call. Can I leave now?" she asked.  
  
Fox nodded, "Yeah." 


	2. I've got a secret

Theresa sighed as she waited for Dr. Russell to come back into the room with her test results. She hadn't been feeling good lately and she went to the doctor to see what was wrong with her. Her mind then drifted back to Fox. It was so different to see the Fox that she once knew so grown up and handsome. She was still angry at him for how he had left Harmony without saying a word to her or even contacting her to tell her that he was ok. Five long years she waited, but he never called or wrote so she moved on, and now he was back.  
  
"Theresa, I need to talk to you about your test results." Eve said as she entered the room.  
  
Theresa sat up and looked at her, "Ok."  
  
Eve slowly sat down in her chair and Theresa could tell by the troubled look on her face that something was wrong.  
  
"Dr. Russell? Is everything ok?" Theresa asked concerned.  
  
"Theresa," she began, "you have cancer. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa felt as if a truck had just hit her. "Wh-what? Oh my gosh." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Can't I get some medication or something? Something to make it go away?"  
  
Eve smiled, "Yes. That's the good news. It's very new so I'm guessing that after a few doses of chemotherapy it'll be gone."  
  
Theresa let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. That's good. When can I start the chemo? Can I start it now?" she asked.  
  
"You can, but are you sure you want to start it now? Don't you want to tell your family?"   
  
She shook her head, "No. I don't want anyone but you to know about this. I don't want everyone worrying about me when the chemo will cause it to be gone."  
  
"You are aware of the side effects, right?" Eve asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Theresa replied.  
  
"You'll get dizzy spells sometimes, you'll have to sleep a lot because you'll be feeling tired, and there is a small chance that you will loose your hair, but since you only need a few doses, I think you hair will be fine." she said smiling.  
  
"I think I can deal with that."   
  
"Ok." Eve said walking toward her. "I just need you to sign these papers and we can start your first session now."  
  
"Great!" Theresa said and she signed the papers to begin her treatments.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Fox walked into Julian's study to get a glass of wine. He suddenly heard voices approaching the door. They seemed to belong to his parents.  
  
"Julian, don't be so ridiculous." Ivy's voice protested.  
  
"I'm telling you one last time, get out of my house.'' he yelled.  
  
"Where am I going to go?"  
  
"I don't know. Find one of your tea friends or whatever, just get out of my house!" he ordered.  
  
"You'll have to give me-" Ivy stopped in mid sentence when Julian opened the door and they saw Fox standing there looking at them.  
  
"Fox? What are you doing here?" Julian asked.  
  
"Oh come on! What kind of welcome is that?" Fox asked.  
  
"We're just surprised, thats all." Ivy said forcing a smile.  
  
"Well you're going to get used to it because I'm back in Harmony for good."  
  
"Thats....nice." Julian replied. "Isn't it Ivy."  
  
Ivy just nodded.  
  
"I saw Theresa yesterday." Fox said taking a sip of his glass, "She sure has gotten beautiful."  
  
"For goodness sakes shes a Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Julian exclaimed.  
  
"But shes a nice girl." Ivy replied. "She Ethan are wonderful together.'' she added throwing Fox a look.  
  
"She and Ethan are together?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes. You can't take them apart, there like two little love birds." she said smiling at the thought of Ethan.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't want a maid's daughter tarnishing little golden boys road to the heir of the Cranes." Fox muttered.  
  
"Ha!" Julian said laughing. "You know, Ivy and I were just talking about that, weren't we Ivy? You see, Ethan's not the Crane heir because he's NOT a Crane. He's a Bennett!"  
  
"Wait. Ethan's a Bennett? So you're saying..."  
  
"Sam Bennett's his father." Julian said completing Fox's sentence.  
  
"Well aren't you happy mother? You've finally got the chief's eye."  
  
"Oh whatever Fox." Ivy said annoyed.  
  
"Yes she does. And now that we're no longer married I want her out!" Julian said bringing the subject up again.  
  
"But I don't want to go!" Ivy whined.  
  
"Ethan's gone, why don't you move in with him for all I care." Julian said rolling his eyes.  
  
Ivy's eyes suddenly lit up, "You're right! I'll move in with Ethan!" she wheeled her wheelchair around to leave the room and then stopped. "Nice seeing you again Fox." she said behind her as she left.  
  
Julian sighed and walked over to Fox. "Give me some of that wine, will you? That woman makes me want to drink." he said as he swallowed a glass of wine.  
  
Fox chuckled, "Easy there."  
  
"So about Theresa," Julian said turning to look at Fox. ''I know that before you left Harmony you two were close, but things have changed. If you want to be the Crane heir then you can't mingle with her."  
  
"What is it with you and Lopez-Fitzgeralds?" Fox asked curiously.  
  
"They come from a mother who's a maid for heaven sakes. This is not a Cinderalla story, you have to stay in your league Fox." Julian said rolling his eyes as he drank some more wine.  
  
"That's not it." Fox said not buying what Julian said. "You're hiding something from me and all of Harmony, I can tell by that look on your face."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Well I'm going to find out the truth."   
  
"Have you ever thought that the truth might be a little too much for you to handle Foxy boy?" Julian said grinning.  
  
"If the truth has something to do with the murder of my friends father," Fox said staring him in the face, "then I'm going to be the only thing thats too much to handle."  
  
"Oh get out of my face, Fox."   
  
"I will,'' Fox said walking out of the room, "but not for long." 


	3. I Turn to You

NOTE: To those who've asked, yes the chemo plot is from General Hospital (Emily, Zander, and Nikolas) so you GH and Passions fans should enjoy this. *Lyrics from Stacie Orrico's Strong Enough  
  
Theresa slowly sat down on a bench on the wharf. She was feeling a little tired after her treatment and she was thinking about what she was going to do. She thought of how the news would devistate Ethan even though she was going to get better.  
  
As I rest against this cold hard wall, will you pass me by?  
  
Or will you criticize me as I sit and cry  
  
I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won  
  
Only to find the road has just begun  
  
Is he not, strong enough?  
  
Is he not, pure enough?  
  
To break me pour me out and start again?  
  
Is he not brave enough  
  
To take one chance on me?  
  
Please can I have another chance to start again?*  
  
She couldn't tell him, it would just hurt her too much to see him suffering while she was too. She only wanted him to be strong for her while she was going through this, but knowing Ethan that wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry Ethan, but I have to do this for you." she whispered to herself as she made her final decision.  
  
"You have to do WHAT for me?" Ethan's said suddenly coming up behind her.  
  
Theresa jumped up and looked at him. "Ethan.'' she whispered. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt that self crushing love while she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
''Nothing.'' she said wiping her eyes. ''I'm fine." She turned around and leaned against the post on the warf. ''I need to talk you...'' she began.  
  
"Ok." he said attentively. "I'm all ears."  
  
"I think that we should go our seperate ways." she said as she looked down.  
  
"What? Why?" Ethan said searching for the answer in her eyes.  
  
''Because..." Theresa began to think of an excuse, ''I'm too tired lately, and my scheldule at Crane Industries is going to be busy, and I don't think we could work around each others scheldules so we could be able to see each other.'' she lied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said not buying it. "I work for you at Crane Industries..." he searched her eyes again but she closed them and pushed herself from her position on the post.  
  
"Look, I have to go. Bye." she said as she hurridely walked away.  
  
Ethan looked after her and questions filled his head. ''What's really going on Theresa?'' he whispered. He ran his fingers through his hair and left for home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Fox sighed as he took a sip of his wine. The mansion was so boring, there was nothing to do and no one was around except for the maids. He sank into a chair just as Theresa burst into his room.  
  
"Theresa? What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Ethan..." she sobbed.  
  
Fox put his glass down and stood up. "What about Ethan?"  
  
Theresa quickly wiped her eyes as she heard Ethan's voice downstairs. "Hurry, hold me so Ethan can see." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Fox asked.  
  
"Just do it, I'll explain later." Theresa said as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
Fox sighed and did as instructed and a few seconds later Ethan entered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Ethan." Theresa said spinning. "Um, Fox and I were just um..."  
  
"You were just WHAT? Stay away from her Fox." Ethan said stabbing his finger at Fox's face.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should." Fox said enjoying the angry look on his brothers face.  
  
Ethan looked from Fox to Theresa and stormed out.   
  
"What was that all about?" Fox asked turning to Theresa.  
  
"Um..." she said not knowing how to break the news to Fox. "I have cancer and I don't want to tell Ethan." she finally let out.  
  
"Theresa, I am so sorry." Fox said sincerely.  
  
Theresa nodded and continued, "I wanted to know if I could ask you a HUGE favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Could you pretend that we're in love so that Ethan will leave me alone?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, ok but why?" he asked confused.  
  
"I don't want him going through all this stuff with me...I love him too much to let that happen." she answered.  
  
"I see. Sure, anything that will help you through this." he finally agreed.  
  
Theresa's face instantly lit up, "Thank you SO much! You do not know how much this means to me!" she said reaching up to give him a hug.  
  
"Anything for you." Fox said pushing back a stray hair on her face. "Now, why don't you go home so you can get some rest."  
  
"Ok, my love." she joked.  
  
Fox chuckled and walked her to the door. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


	4. I Can See Right Through You

As Ethan sat in the waiting room during his mothers checkup with Dr. Russell, confusion filled his mind. Fox and Theresa? There was no way that he was going to believe that the two of them were together. He didn't even know Fox was back in town. If that was the true reason why Theresa ended their relationship, then why was she crying?  
  
The image of Fox holding Theresa flashed through his mind. He shook his head to get it out. "There's no way I'm going to loose Theresa to Fox..to anyone." He said to himself.   
  
Just then, he saw Theresa and Fox walking around the corner.  
  
Ethan jumped out of his seat, it was about time he got down to the bottom of their game.  
  
"Theresa, Fox. What a surprise." He said cutting them off from the elevator.  
  
Theresa's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Ethan. She hoped that he didn't know that she was at the hospital for her first chemo treatment. She looked at Fox and then down at the floor. "Hi." she managed to get out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.   
  
Theresa quickly looked at Fox "Well, uh we were-"  
  
"We were checking out the new wing Father built." Fox said looking at Theresa.  
  
"Yeah!" she said smiling. "The new wing."  
  
Ethan raised his eyebrows not buying the crap they were giving to him. "Why?"  
  
"Because.." Fox said clearing his throat.  
  
Theresa looked over at Fox and finished his sentence. "..because Fox has been gone forever and I was telling him how much the hospital has changed since the last time he's been in it."  
  
"Which was your fault." Fox said smiling as he remembered the time he fell out of a tree he and Theresa climbed together.  
  
Theresa laughed. "I can't believe you actually remembered that!"  
  
An agitated Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed Theresa's arm. "May we speak in private?"  
  
Without giving her a chance to answer Ethan pulled her into a corner.  
  
"What exactly is going on with you and Fox?" he demanded.  
  
"We're dating." she said avoiding looking him in the eye.  
  
"I don't believe you." Ethan said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you better Ethan because it's true!" she lied.  
  
"I know you Theresa," he said softly, "and I can see in your eyes that something else is going on. Please, don't do this. Tell me the truth."  
  
Theresa's heart melted at the concern in Ethan's voice. Should she tell him that she had cancer? Maybe it would be better, maybe things could work out. But what if he decided he didn't want to be with her. Even if he did, what if everything that she was bound to go through would destroy him and their love forever? No. She couldn't bring herself to it.  
  
"Fox and I are dating. That is the truth." she said looking him straight in the eye. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said brushing past Ethan.  
  
Ethan stood frozen. He couldn't move. Maybe she was right, maybe it was really over between them. He turned around to see Fox put his arm on Theresa's back as they walked into the elevator. Anguish filled Ethan's heart. He was loosing Theresa.  
  
Theresa stared at Ethan as the elevator doors closed. The look of pain on his face went like a knife through her heart. That look was why she was doing this. She knew that if she told him she had cancer, if she drug him through the ups and downs of chemotherapy then she would see that all the time and it would be that that would kill her, not the cancer.  
  
Theresa looked over at Fox and smiled. At least she had someone to depend on.  
  
( Haha, I updated 5 months later. I love reviews :) ) 


	5. Holding on to the Arms of Strength

Theresa stared at herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. The look in the eyes that she saw staring back at her were empty. The person staring back at her was empty. Helpless...Afraid...Alone. No words could really describe how she felt at that moment. One day she was on top of the world and the next day she was recieving chemotherapy treatments. Self pity washed over her and she began to cry.   
  
She cried for the person that she was that she was no longer. She cried in fear, scared that the cancer would slowly eat away at her body and she would die a long, painful death. And most of all she cried for Ethan. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, if it was crushing her she knew it would definately crush him.   
  
Weak. She felt so weak. She felt that she could never be strong enough. No one could be strong enough. She slowly sank to the floor in misery. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She wanted to die.   
  
She just sat there. She didn't move..she could hardly breathe.   
  
Strength suddenly came and put his arms around her. She looked up to meet his face.  
  
"Fox." she whispered.  
  
Fox nodded and sat down next to her, holding her as she sobbed in arms. It hurt him to see her hurting. He felt like there was nothing he could do for her but be there. So he stayed.  
  
Theresa finally let go and wiped her eyes as he brushed the stray hair out of her face.   
  
"I'm so glad you're here." she said forcing him a smile.  
  
"You remember that time when we were little? When.. when you had so much hope and so many dreams. You refused to let go of any of them."   
  
"Yeah, but I was young then." she said shaking her head. "I didn't know then that hopes and dreams can be crushed just as soon as you wished for them."  
  
"No, you're wrong." he said as he stroked her hair. "Your dream was to become a beautiful young woman.. and that dream has definately come true."  
  
Theresa let out a light laugh. "And I also dreamed that I would be a healthy young woman and that I would live happily ever after with Ethan and those dreams just faded away."  
  
"The sun fades every evening but it always returns in the morning."  
  
Silence filled the air as Theresa stared down at the floor. "Even if the dreams return it doesn't mean that they're going to come true."  
  
Fox sighed and moved closer to Theresa. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked startled.  
  
"Close your eyes." he said softly.  
  
Theresa slowly closed her eyes and waited. "Why are my eyes closed?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just answer mine." he replied. "What do you see?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
Theresa hesitated. "Nothing."  
  
"One time there was this young girl who told me that no matter what's happening to you, you can just close your eyes and everything disappears. Apparently she was right."   
  
Tears began to fall down Theresa's face as she opened her eyes. "That girl was me." she whispered.  
  
"That girl IS you." he said gently as wiped the tears from her eyes. "Theresa, I know you are going through so much right now but underneath everything... underneath your fear, your pain.. that girl is still there. The girl whose life..whose eyes are always filled with hope. Whose mind is always filled with dreams... I miss that girl."  
  
"I do too." she said in between tears.  
  
"When will I be able to see her again?"  
  
The point that Fox was trying to make got across to Theresa and she stood up. "You go." she said motioning him to the living room. "I'll be out in a minute, ok?"  
  
Fox nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
Theresa sighed and looked back in the mirror. "Fox is right. The only way I'm going to keep myself alive is if I focus on the postive things." she said to herself. "It's what Dad would have wanted me to do." 


	6. I've Got a Lead

Theresa groaned as the phone awoke her from her deep sleep. She groggily reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said softly.  
  
"Theresa, its Fox." the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Fox!" she exclaimed. "Why are you calling me this early in the morning?"  
  
"..It's 10 o'clock Theresa.." he said slowly.  
  
"Well nevermind that, what's going on?" she asked as she sat up on her bed.  
  
"I think I've got a lead." he answered.  
  
"A lead on what?"  
  
"On what happened to your father." he said pausing. "I don't want to say this over the phone, so can you just meet me in the warehouse?"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Fox's heart skipped a beat as he heard the clicking of Theresa's heels against the cold floor.  
  
"Theresa." he said as she approached him.  
  
"Hey." she replied giving him a quick hug. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Ok," Fox said as he opened a folder "I've really been looking at where your dad was his last hours, and I found this document that said he took a plane to Sicily."  
  
"Why would my dad go to Sicily?" she asked confused.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering too." he handed the paper to Theresa and pulled out another. "This right here says that around the time he disappeared he had spent a lot of time in the hospital's lab."  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. My dad went to the hospital's lab 24/7 and then took a plane to Sicily?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense." she said shaking her head.  
  
"I know, that's why we're going to take a little trip to Sicily." Fox said closing the folder.  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Now." he repeated. "The jet is waiting for us so let's go."  
  
Without waiting any longer, Fox and Theresa boarded the jet to Sicily.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"It's so beautiful here." Theresa said in awe as the Sicilian wind blew through her hair.  
  
"Yeah." Fox answered. He looked over at her and realized how beautiful she was. Her dark hair was like a deep mystery.  
  
"So what's this?" Theresa asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"This," Fox said pointing to a small house in front of them, "is the last place your father was seen in Sicily."  
  
Theresa nodded and opened the door as it let out a soft screech.   
  
Fox and Theresa's eyes widen as they looked around. There were rusted machines crowded together in the house.  
  
"What exactly was your father doing here?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing." Theresa replied as she walked around. The place was mysterious. Some of the equipment had the name of the hospital back in Harmony engraved on them.  
  
"Hey, Theresa!" Fox suddenly called.   
  
Theresa turned around and walked over to where Fox was standing. "What, did you find something?"  
  
"Look." Fox said handing her a torn piece of paper.  
  
On the paper there was a name and a number written on it.  
  
"Sergio Velasquez." she read. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Yeah." Fox said nodding. "He used to work at Crane Industries...he was Alistair's secretary."  
  
Theresa's mouth fell open. "You said he used to? What happened to him?"  
  
"He got fired."  
  
"Wait." Theresa said putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "He's the guy that wired money from the Crane's account to an account in Switzerland. I remember it went public..."  
  
"...just a few weeks after your Father disappeared." Fox said dazed. "I'm guessing he knew something about your father, Alistair found out, framed him, and fired him."  
  
"That means he's got to know something."  
  
"Yes, and we're going to go find out." Fox replied.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"We're meeting Sergio tommorow at 5 in the warehouse." Fox said as he entered Theresa's living room.  
  
"Great." she said. "Hopefully he knows something."  
  
"Yeah." Fox said hopefully. "Well, I should be getting home now."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long day." she said walking him to the door.  
  
"It has. Don't forget about tomorrow, I would hate to be the only one to hear what Sergio has to say." Fox reminded her.  
  
Theresa didn't answer, she just stood there with a glazed look on her eyes.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox said taking a step closer to her.  
  
Theresa suddenly fainted and Fox caught her in his arms.  
  
"Hey, Theresa...come on, wake up." he said beginning to panic.  
  
A few minutes later Theresa opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. The chemo does that some times." she said letting out a weak smile.  
  
"The chemo." Fox repeated over and over in his brain. He had forgotten that she had cancer. "You should rest." he said carrying her into her bedroom and laying her down on the bed.  
  
She nodded as she rested her head against the pillow.  
  
Fox gently kissed her on the forehead and stood up to leave.  
  
"Fox." she called out.  
  
"Yes?" he said turning around to face her.  
  
"Stay with me. Please? I get so lonely sometimes." she said weakly.  
  
Fox nodded and laid down beside her. Theresa rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"You don't ever have to worry about being lonely again." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Ethan watched from the window as Fox ran his fingers through Theresa's hair. "You'll never have Theresa." he vowed. "Never." 


	7. Engaged

"Are you sure you told him the right place?" Theresa asked Fox for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes." Fox answered. He hoped that Alistair hadn't killed the man they were supposed to be meeting yet.  
  
Fox and Theresa began to hear the sound of feet against the floor.  
  
"I thought he was coming by himself." Theresa said moving closer to Fox.  
  
Before Fox could say anything the man appeared with two bodyguards.  
  
"Mr. Crane." he greeted Fox.  
  
"Hello." Fox said eyeing his guards.  
  
"Don't mind my guards, they're just here for protection." he said reading Fox's mind.  
  
Fox nodded and motioned for him to have a seat.  
  
"So you wanted me to tell you what I know about Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Before Fox could answer he lit a cigarette and continued to talk. "I was good friends with Martin. He needed money one day so I loaned it to him."  
  
"Did he tell you what the money was for?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, no. I'm not sure. He just told me it was important...that it was something that could change his family's life. I remember he told me about a box somewhere in Sicily...it has the letters TLF written on it. If you're looking for what he did with the money, it might be there." Sergio answered.  
  
"TLF?" Fox asked.  
  
"Those...those are my initials." Theresa said biting her finger.  
  
"Why would your initials be on the box?"   
  
"I don't know...that's...that's weird. Really weird." Theresa muttered to herself as she entered a deep train of thought.  
  
"Thank you Sergio." Fox said standing up as he dismissed him.  
  
"No problem, I hope I helped you...Martin was a good man." he responded. He waved goodbye and exited the warehouse.  
  
"We have to find that box." Fox began.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, we do. What do you think it could be?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. It could be anything." he replied.  
  
"Well, let's go find out." she said ready to take off.  
  
"Woah, wait. I don't think this is a good idea given the condition you're in-"  
  
"I appreciate you being worried, but I'm fine. Really." she answered trying to reassure him.  
  
"At least let me take you home to get your meds." he pleaded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
___________________________  
  
Theresa sighed as she took her last pill. "There, you happy now?"  
  
Fox nodded. "Let's roll."  
  
Theresa grabbed her purse and walked out the door only to bump into Ethan. "E-ethan. What, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came by to check on you." he answered as he glared at Fox.  
  
"Look, I thought I made it clear-"  
  
"I still don't believe you." he replied cutting her off.  
  
"What don't you believe?" she asked looking down.  
  
"That you're dating this jerk."  
  
"If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you talk about me like that-" Fox began.  
  
"Stop, ok! Ethan, I am with Fox whether you like it or not. Matter of fact," she paused to look at Fox, "we're engaged."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ethan shouted in disbelief. His face showed just as much as surprise as Fox's.  
  
"We are?" Fox asked. "I mean, yeah. We are." he nodded his head.  
  
"You haven't even been dating him for a week!"  
  
"So." Theresa said feeling horrible for the huge lie she just told.   
  
"I can't believe this." Ethan spat. He looked at Fox angrily and turned to walk away.  
  
"We're engaged?" Fox asked as Theresa let out a sigh.  
  
"Not really, we just have to make him think we are." she replied. "Sorry...I got a little out of hand."  
  
"Yeah...what if he tells everyone else." Fox asked.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't." 


End file.
